goanimate_v7fandomcom-20200213-history
Rollo4578 Watches Transformers Age of Extinction/Grounded
Rollo4578 Watches Transformers Age of Extinction/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot EezyCheesy decides to watch Transformers Age of Extinction. Then, his parents ground him until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast. They then bring over some visitors to teach BlueKraid a lesson. They force him to watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros, watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros, play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros, play cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros, listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros, and force him to eat vegetables and fruits and drink milk and water. Then, Foo sends EezyCheesy to Da Planet of Stupidegy, where the aliens eat EezyCheesy, and he was gone. Back at BlueKraid's home, the visitors have a party to celebrate. Cast *Eric as Eezy's dad, Ike, Viktor, and Rockin' Ralph. *Ivy as Foo, Blossom, and Shimajiro Shimano. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Bubbles. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies, Laura Koala, and Buttercup. *Jennifer as Custard. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler, Haley, and Jiving Janice. *Joey as Johnny and the Television Announcer. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, EezyCheesy's mom, and Roobear Koala. *Princess as Jazzi. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Kayla as Noodle and Rita. *Young Guy as Eezy Cheesy and Erik Vons. *Simon as Hugo and the Alien. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. Transcript EezyCheesy: I am going to watch Transformers Age of Extinction. Television Announcer: And now, Transformers Age of Extinction. On Turner Classic Movies. minutes later EezyCheesy: That was a funny film. parents walk up to EezyCheesy EezyCheesy: Oh no! It's my Dad and my Mom! EezyCheesy's dad: Brian, how dare you watch Transformers Age of Extinction! You know that film was made by Marvel! EezyCheesy's mom: Janice can watch Transformers Age of Extinction if she wants, and you cannot. EezyCheesy's dad: That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast. Now i am going to call the visitors to teach you a lesson. EezyCheesy: No no no no no no no! Dad and Mom, don't call the visitors! EezyCheesy's dad: Too bad! minutes later to the backyard EezyCheesy's dad: Brian, you have some visitors who want to see you. Noodle: I am Noodle. It was not cool to watch Transformers Age of Extinction! If you watch Dexter's Laboratory, i will turn you into a baby. Ka-Chung: I am Ka-Chung. If you force Johnny to watch The Powerpuff Girls, i will rip you limb by limb. Jazzi: I am Jazzi. No one always attacks my best friend Foo. If you attack her, i will force you to watch Spiderman Classic. If you kick my cousin Shimajiro in his crotch, i am going to force you to watch Dr Finlay's Casebook, and you will be saying goodbye to Johnny Test. Foo: My name is Foo. Putting up "Heloise and Jimmy Two Shoes get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia was not kind. If you put up "Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia, my boyfriend Noodle will force you to watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Shimajiro: it was i, Shimajiro Shimano. Please like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or else you will pay. Custard: I am Custard. My girlfriend Jazzi was sick and tired of you watching Hey Arnold.. If you force my sister Foo to watch Rugrats. i will force you to watch The Book of Pooh. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. You can watch Darkwing Duck instead of Ed Edd and Eddy. How about that? Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. What you wrote about Custard being grounded was wrong. Johnny: I am Johnny. If you make a grounded story out of Ka-Chung, i will beat you up. Rita: I am Rita. Making a grounded story out of Foo was not cool. You are worse than Nathan Pearson. Luna: I am Luna Minami. Each time when Batman Classic comes on, i will change it to Shrek. Ralph: it was i, Rockin' Ralph. I hope you start liking Liv and Maddie. Viktor: I am Viktor. Johnny Test was Rita's favorite show and you will not watch it. Hugo: My name is Hugo. I heard you got Hong Kong Phooey The Complete Series on DVD. Erik: I am Erik Vons. If you make a grounded story out of Daviddizor, i will send you to the Barbour Langley Productions logo. Little Hans: I am Hans Heimler Jr. I will donate your Johnny Test DVDs to Rita. Little Karl: My name is Karl Hamburger Jr. You did not use your brain before you watch Transformers. Roobear: It was i, Roobear. Evil Noodle being grounded was better than Jillian1234 being grounded. Now start making it. Laura: I am Laura. How about you start liking Tangled? Blossom: I am Blossom. Mimrin being grounded gives Hugo nightmares. So don't make grounded stories out of Mimirin. Or i will attack you. Buttercup: I am Buttercup. B.B. Jammies being grounded was the worst thing you do. Haley: I am Haley. Stop making grounded stories out of Shimajiro. If you make them, i will kill you. Ike: I am Ike. You better not make a grounded story out of Roll Light, or i will force you to watch The Lion King. Janice: And i am Jiving Janice. If you make a grounded story out of Jazzi, i will force you to watch Mulan with Hugo and Karl at school. Roobear: If Azura catches you putting up grounded stories out of Noodle, she will close your account. Viktor: First punishment, i will change your voice to Kendra. EezyCheesy: (now speaking in Kendra voice) No no no no no no no! I do not want to sound like Ka-Chung. Change my voice back to Young Guy! Please! Viktor: No, EezyCheesy. That's what you get for watching Transformers Age of Extinction. Ralph: Second punishment, i will poop on you! poops on EezyCheesy; We hear a sound of someone going diarrhea EezyCheesy: Eewwww! Ralph, that was disgusting! Ka-Chung: Third punishment, i will spank you! spanks EezyCheesy seven times EezyCheesy: Ouch! My bottom! Ka-Chung: It does not matter! Hans: Fourth punishment, i will pee on you! pees on BlueKraid; We hear a sound of someone peeing EezyCheesy: Yuck!! Hans, that was gross! Janice: Fifth punishment, i will turn you to the size of a rat. EezyCheesy: (shrinking) Help me! I am shrinking! BlueKraid was shrunk Janice: Now you are turned to the size of a rat. Rita: Sixth punishment, putting a nappy on you. puts a nappy on EezyCheesy Rita: Now your nappy was on. Now you will go potty and poopy in your nappy. Jazzi: And i will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. Shimajiro: And we will donate your toy potty to Maryetta. Karl: Seventh punishment, i will fart on you! farts on EezyCheesy; We hear a sound of someone farting EezyCheesy: Gross! Custard: Eighth punishment, i will kick you in your crotch. EezyCheesy: Please no, Custard! Custard: Too bad! kicks BlueKraid in his crotch Foo: Ninth punishment, i will blast the Paramount Television Red Split Box music with the speaker! EezyCheesy: That will make me go deaf! Foo: Too bad! gets out the speaker and blasts the Paramount Television Red Split Box music with the speaker BlueKraid: Oh no! I am deaf! Laura: Tenth punishment, i will sing Ice Charades. EezyCheesy: Please no, Laura! Do not sing Ice Charades! Laura: Too bad! sings Ice Charades the song Mimirin: There will be no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Johnny Test, no Rugrats, no Hey Arnold, no Transformers, no Avengers, no Powerpuff Girls, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Snagglepuss, no Quick Draw Mcgraw, no Huckleberry Hound, no Wally Gator, no Codename Kids Next Door, no Iron Giant, no King and I, no Prince of Egypt, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Top Cat, no Batman Classic, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Santa Claus Was Coming To Town, no Little Drummer Boy, and no more anything. Jazzi: There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Subway, no Cousins Subs, no Senor Frog's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Hardee's, no Johnny Rockets, no Roxy Supper Club, and no more anything. Shimajiro: The only things you will eat and drink are vegetables, fruits, milk, and water. EezyCheesy: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) I hate that gross crap that you mention, Shimajiro! Hugo: Too bad, EezyCheesy. They are the only things you will eat and drink. Little Hans: You will watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros such as Dr Finlay's Casebook, Spiderman Classic, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, the New Adventures of the Little Koala, and many other shows. Roobear: You will be forced also to watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros such as Tangled, Frozen, The Lion KIng, Bambi, Inside Out, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and many other films. Luna: You will also play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros such as Super Smash Bros, Tigger's Honey Hunt, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, and many other video games. Little Karl: You will also be forced to play cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten, Winnie the Pooh Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Activity Center, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too game, Mickey Mouse Preschool, Mickey Mouse Kindergarten, Mickey Mouse Toddler, School Zone Beginning Reading, School Zone Flash Action, School Zone Alphabet Express, and many other cd roms. Johnny: You will also listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros such as Rebecca Black, Pink, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, the Beatles, the Monkees, and many other music. Erik: Also, you will watch the deleted music videos when they get put on Vimeo and Google+. Janice: You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your pillow, bed, and blanket, where some dogs will pee on you. Ka-Chung: You will also be forced to comfort Hugo and Karl each time they see Bing Bong die. Hans: We will donate your Huckleberry Hound DVDs to Ralph and you will not get them back. Custard: I will take you to see the dirty bathroom. Foo: Custard, can you please show EezyCheesy the dirty bathroom? Custard: Sure Foo. Foo: Also, bring Hugo and Karl along. Custard: Okay. to the dirty bathroom Custard: This is the dirty bathroom. You will use it. Foo: I replaced the water from toilet with some mud. Hugo: I made the water from sink contaminated. Karl: There was no knob to make the water from the tub hot. It will be cold. Custard: I replaced your towel with a rat which will bite you. Hugo: I replaced your toothpaste with some glue. Karl: I replaced your toothbrush with a twig. Foo: EezyCheesy it will be your punishment for watching Transformers Age of Extinction. back to the backyard Mimirin: Now start watching some shows and films, play video games and cd roms, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros. EezyChessy: MIMIRIN, SHUT THE HECK UP!!! Hugo: How dare you tell Mimirin to shut the heck up! Karl: I agree with Hugo. Now i will say what Mimirin said. Start watching some shows and films, play video games and cd roms, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Marvel, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, and Warner Bros. EezyCheesy: NO, HUGO AND KARL!!! I WILL NOT WATCH THAT CRAP I HATE!!! attacks Hugo and Karl Hugo: You are making us cry! Karl: You are so stupid! and Karl began crying Rita: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HUGO AND KARL!!! Foo: That's it! I will send you to Da Planet of Stupidegy! points her finger at BlueKraid, teleporting him to Da Planet of Stupidegy to Da Planet of Stupidegy EezyCheesy: What was this place? aliens come and eat EezyCheesy was dead Alien: Yeah!! EezyCheesy was dead! back to EEzyCheesy's home Erik: Now that EezyCheesy was gone, let's celebrate. Rita: Great idea, Erik. Johnny: And Karl, because you helped us get rid of EezyCheesy, i have a reward for you. Karl: What is it, Johnny? Johnny: It was Hey Arnold The Complete Series on DVD. Karl: Woohoo!! I got Hey Arnold The Complete Series on DVD!! Thank you, Johnny! Johnny: You are welcome, Karl. Karl: Now that i have Hey Arnold The Complete Series on DVD, i will watch it! Hugo: Great idea, Karl. end Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL Category:EezyCheesy's grounded days